


Haikyuu!! Oneshots

by tsukeishi



Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Date Tech - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fukurodani - Freeform, Johzenji, Kakugawa, Karasuno, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Manga, Multi, Nekoma, Ougiminami, Pairings, Scenarios, Seijo, Shinzen - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, Short Fics, Sports, Tokonami, Ubugawa, Volleyball, Wakutani, Yukigaoka, aobajohsai, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeishi/pseuds/tsukeishi
Summary: A collection of "Haikyuu!!" oneshots, scenarios, chat texts, and maybe even some occasional headcannons. I hope you enjoy and requests are open!





	1. Oikawa Tooru ; Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Haikyuu!!", the characters, and some of the plot. Most of the plot, all of the characters, the anime and manga are owned by Kurudate Haruichi! I hope you enjoy these, Ily❤️!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a transfer student and you happened to sit next to Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing oneshots, please bear with me!

Yuanfen (緣分)

Meaning: A relationship or meet up that takes places due to fate, destiny, or luck.

Origin: Chinese

⋇Note: There's more than one meaning!⋇

–

You sighed softly as your eyes darted around your new school, observing it as long ad you possibly could. You were born in Tokyo and now you had recently moved into Miyagi. Your parents didn't give you a reason, but they expected you to adapt to the newfound environment you were given.

Quite easily was it that you fit in within the school crowd of female rather quickly. No one their paid any mind to you at all as you made your way through the crowd of females. It made you wonder if it was always like this and your happy mood dropped a bit slightly. When do these crowds disperse?

You headed over to your class or at least even tried to find it. Due to the school being so big you were practically walking around in a maze with no clue as to where you're going. You were a third year in this school and your greatest interest was to study. You didn't have any intentions of joining a club – at the moment that is.

After about 10-30 minutes of searching for your homeroom you finally found it. You peeked in to see the students all sitting down and the teacher standing behind the desk to teach. Instead of watching the class any further you knocked on the wooden door to get the teacher's attention in a respectful way.

The teacher looked at you and seemed to understand. You were a new student that she had been informed of the arrival of. She sent you a happy smile in an effort to loosen your stiff nerves and relax you a bit. However, it didn't work and your nervousness was beginning to take control of your mind.

"We have a new student," the teacher informed her class, "You may come in."

She gestured you to come inside and you slowly walked into the room with millions of eyes staring right at you as you walked to stand beside the teacher. You stood there timidly on what seemed like a tiled stage in the front of a room where the spotlight was on you throughout the whole experience. 'How scary,' you thought to yourself.

You stood by the teacher and faced the class. You noticed how there were more boys than girls. You also noticed that girls seemed to be whispering to one another. School gossip most likely, but maybe it was about you? But nevertheless, everyone in the room stared at you; anticipating your introduction.

"Go on," your teacher encouraged you, "Introduce yourself, don't be shy."

You nodded in her direction and faced the class once more. You stood up straighter than you did when you had come in. Everyone's stares and gazes were unwavering and each eye still remained on you – just you. The attention made you slightly uncomfortable but you in the least had to do your introduction, there was no escaping it.

"My name is (L/n) (F/n)," you squeaked out, "Please take care of me!" 

You straightened a bit more and bowed a 90° bow or at least you hoped it was 90 degrees. A light coat of red was painted onto your face as you were too embarrassed about the introduction and some of the girls and boys had begun to whisper once more, but this time about you.

The teacher smiled in your direction and announced, "(L/n), may you sit in the seat behind Oikawa? Oikawa raise your hand so she knows where you are."

Almost hesitantly a hand shot up in the middle area of the clumped desks. You immediately bowed to the teacher and thanked her as you walked to your seat behind the Aoba Johsai male volleyball setter. You didn't know anything about him. All you knew was that he was named Oikawa but it didn't take him long to turn around and introduce himself.

You placed your backpack behind your seat and faced him. He sent you a smile somewhat and a wink at you. You could feel the stares of the other girls in the classroom tearing your poor soul to shreds in envy. You thought to yourself, 'This guy must be really popular.' Which he was and that was good to know.

"My name's Oikawa Tooru! Nice to meet you (L/n)-chan," He greeted, "If you ever need anything or if you have any questions you can come to me anytime!"

And that's how it started. You met him through your high school Aoba Johsai. You didn't know what you and him started by being there that day in that school. But you realized yourself that Oikawa Tooru, a lady's man, was the first friend you had made in Miyagi and that gave him some sort of special spot in your heart somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this?


	2. Hinata Shouyo ; Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re new at school and you meet a young man named Hinata Shouyo.

You walked slowly to your new school — new day, a new year, a new grade. You were fidgeting all throughout, in fact, ever since you woke up in the morning. You were going to start high school, and today was the first day. Your stomach seemed to weight more and more as rock after rock dropped into your stomach after each passing second. 

Before you realized, you were in front of your homeroom door. Your body did a double take, freezing over, melting, then freezing again, repeating the never-ending nerves that seemed to knot up in your body. 

You were heading in, and without noticing you bumped into someone which snapped you out of your nervousness faze until you realized you bumped into someone. The impact had startled you and you recovered quite quickly after the realization. Your body tensed and felt every nerve and blood cell freezing, spreading the cold, numbing feeling all throughout your body.

“Miss, are you okay,” The boy you bumped to inquired, “My name is Hinata Shouyo, what’s yours?”

You snapped your head to turn and tilt it in his direction to meet his shining orange orbs. At once your eyes seemed to widened and whatever frozen cell you had in your body quickly melted. 

He had a sweet smile on his face, despite you being a stranger. His head was tilted ever so slightly to get a better look at you. For a moment, you wondered what he was thinking before your mind reminded itself about the fact that he asked a question.

“My name is (Y/n) (L/n),” you whispered softly, sticking your arm out in his direction, waiting for a handshake, “I’m alright, don’t worry about it, I’m sorry.”

The boy — Hinata — gaped at you and let out a small gasp. He seemed really happy, in fact almost even excited at your words. He practically beamed which made you squint your eyes. He was already a sun, already an ethereal beauty, yet it seemed as if he wasn’t shining as bright as he possibly could be.

For a moment you wondered if he could even hear you. Were you too quiet?

“Are you shy,” He exclaimed, “That’s so cute (Y/n)-chan!”

You felt your face heat up and you imagined it blossom into millions and millions of shades of red, pink, and scarlet. You turned your head away and nodded softly, a response, a message. I’m okay, thank you. But he didn’t leave you alone.

You didn’t mind his presence, in fact you actually quite enjoyed it. He talked about anything and everything he possible could with you before the bell could even ring, it was as if he knew you for years. But it seemed that your blood didn’t like going all the way back up to your cheeks, down again, and back up. 

The bell rang out in the middle of your conversation — which was him talking and you listening — and he quickly stopped. He looked at the bell and grabbed the strap of your bag. He did the same. 

He flashed a bright smile your way, “Bye (Y/n)-chan! I’ll see you later!”

He ran off before you could even reply and you turned away from him as well. You walked to your class in deep thought. His hair a bright orange and his smile was a blinding light. He seemed so happy, on his toes, and energetic. He seemed like the sun itself, so bright and happy.

You smiled softly to yourself at the thought. Was he to become your first friend? Deep inside, somewhere, something said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for reading! I hope you comment down requests below, I’m certainly waiting for them! There isn’t a specific way to request but do it however you feel like.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down your requests using the format: 
> 
> (Character of choice)*  
> (Plot Line)
> 
> The plot line is optional, however the character of choice is mandatory. If you have any more things to add or clsrify that you would like to do, include it as well!


End file.
